Glutton for Punishment
In Glutton for Punishment, Ravana causes New Yorkers to break out into feeding frenzies, and the Extreme Ghostbusters have their own problem - an out of control Slimer! Cast Mrs. Hardenbauer Ravana Officer Al Officer Frank Slimer Garrett Miller Eduardo Rivera Janine Melnitz Kylie Griffin Roland Jackson Egon Spengler Sophia and Roger Equipment Containment Unit Ecto-1 Radioactive Hazard Suits Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter Radio Locations Jon's Groceries Firehouse Metropolitan Museum of Art Memorial Hospital Produce Distribution Center Plot Mrs. Hardenbauer shopped at Jon's Groceries and examined some tomatoes. She asked the worker if that was the best ones available. The worker promised if the tomatoes were anymore fresh, they would squeeze back. Hardenbauer took a tomato and went inside to pay for her groceries. A feline-like entity looked at the produce stands and dove into a basket of tomatoes. They turned from green to red. Officer Al and Frank walked past the stands. Frank doubled back and grabbed a tomato. He took a bite and was 'infected' instantly. Frank then swallowed the rest of the tomato whole. Al became concerned for his partner but Frank ignored him and kept gorging on produce. Frank's eyes resembled the entity's. Frank chomped on a head of cabbage. The worker noticed the officers outside and left the register to confront them. Hardenbauer looked on. The entity flew through Hardenbauer's package. Al tried to calm Frank down. Frank shoved Al back and he fell on the worker. They fell backwards and knocked over a few stands. Al recovered and tackled Frank to the ground. The entity floated above them and gloated. At the Firehouse, Slimer flew out of the kitchen with Garrett's dinner- a sub sandwich. Eduardo was playing a video game in the rec room. Slimer and Garrett zoomed by Eduardo several times. Eduardo looked back at the TV screen and realized he suffered a Game Over. Slimer broke the sub in two and offered a half to Garrett. When Garrett reached for it, Slimer pulled back and ate both halves. Slimer dodged Garrett and went down a floor. Garrett's wheelchair slipped over Slimer's ectoplasm. Slimer bounced around and landed inside Janine's computer. The computer shorted out. Janine was infuriated about the fried hard drive. Slimer dove down to the basement and left Janine to slip all over his ectoplasm. Kylie was sitting on the floor reading a book. Slimer landed on her. Kylie noticed he slimed the book. It was irreplaceable ancient handwritten text. Slimer returned back to the first floor. Garrett, Eduardo, and Janine chased after him. Slimer flew outside into the alley and bumped into Roland. The cans of paint Roland was carrying spilled all over himself. The others came outside and they all surrounded Slimer. There was another gala at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The feline-like entity emerged from under the entree table. It 'infected' all of the food and slipped away. A woman took a strawberry and was 'infected' like Officer Frank. She jumped on the table and gorged on everything. Her husband tried to get her to stop but she shoved him away. The woman leaped at a server and ate from a salad bowl like an animal. The entity watched from outside. Elsewhere, an 'infected' Mrs. Hardenbauer stole an ice cream cone from a little boy. She swallowed it and ran off. The boy cried out and his mom and dad ran outside. Egon returned to the Firehouse with Uranium-237. Slimer flew to Egon in a panic. Egon wasn't sure what was going on. Everybody aired their grievances all at once to Egon. Janine acknowledged Slimer and Egon's close friendship but demanded Slimer be housebroken. Egon in turn conceded Slimer was a bit of a "free spirit" but Garrett interjected he was a flying globe of destruction. Janine stammered Egon was the only person Slimer listened to. Egon pondered but luckily the alarm blared on. The Ghostbusters were called to Memorial Hospital. A physician called them in as a last resort because he couldn't find a solution in the medical journals. Mrs. Hardenbauer, Officer Frank, and the woman from the gala were all in the same room gorging on hospital food. Eduardo was grossed out. The physician revealed all of their appetites were observed to be unlimited and metabolisms increased to impossible rates. He did managed to find a connection between the three. Back at the Firehouse, Slimer searched for food in the kitchen. All there was left was a pickle jar in the refrigerator. He sucked them up. Egon and Janine were in the basement consulting with Garrett on the CB. Garrett informed them the team was heading to a produce stand, on Bleecker Street and 7th Avenue, where all the victims ate food from. Slimer heard the word "food" and left the Firehouse. Roland and Eduardo spoke to the worker at Jon's Groceries. He didn't believe the produce was haunted. Roland corrected him and stated they were was psychokinetic energy present that matched those of the victims. Eduardo confirmed the food was haunted. The worker stated he didn't believe in ghosts. Slimer arrived and greeted the worker. The worker gave his consent to the Ghostbusters to investigate and walked away. Slimer looked at all the food but was disappointed. Garrett jeered him over his dislike of all the healthy food. Roland stated all the produce were potentially tainted anyway. However, Slimer couldn't resist and ate a whole barrel of pineapples. Kylie got a reading on her P.K.E. Meter. They converged on a table but it was just Slimer. Garrett ordered him to wait in Ecto-1. Eduardo, Kylie, and Roland filled up bags with samples for Egon to analyze. Kylie hoped they could keep Slimer away from the food. Eduardo suggested they put an Ecto Muzzle on him. Roland joked he would work on one. Back at the lab, Egon confirmed the cellular structure of the food was normal but was tainted by high band psychokinetic energy. Slimer's eyes changed. He gulped down Egon's burger, fries, and the plate they were sitting on. Egon believed the during the digestive process, the PK energy was transformed into a kind of ecto fuel. Roland wasn't sure what that accomplished. Egon believed there was an entity out there that fed on the fuel but it needed intermediaries to produce sustenance. Eduardo asked if that meant it was using people as a stomach. Egon agreed and surmised the entity also infected the food with a trace element that raised the victims' metabolisms. Slimer swallowed a potted plant. The team brainstormed how to find the entity. Roland realized there was only one place where it would feed on its victims... At Memorial Hospital, the physician observed the victims and took notes. Suddenly, they all stopped eating and sat motionless. The entity arrived and fed on the woman's fuel. It became much larger and swatted the physician aside. As the Ghostbusters suited up, Roland asked Janine to call the hospital to inform them of their arrival. Garrett noticed Slimer was acting erratically, namely eating a radio. Kylie deduced Slimer ate some of the tainted food. Egon asked Slimer point blank if he did but Slimer denied it. Egon believed Slimer since he rarely ate fruits and vegetables. Eduardo became alarmed at the way Slimer was looking at him. Slimer was getting too close to Eduardo. Eduardo swatted Slimer into a wall. Egon was upset but Eduardo thought Slimer was about to eat him. Egon found his excuse ridiculous. They watched as Slimer ate a tire. Egon thought he was just doing it for attention. Slimer then ate a tray of spare Proton Cannisters. Egon ran over and tried to force Slimer to spit them out. The Ghostbusters drove off to the hospital. The entity fed on Officer Frank next. The Ghostbusters arrived and blasted it. Surprisingly, the entity resisted and swiped the Proton Streams away. They all fell back from the force. Roland asserted the entity was shifting all over the P.K.E. spectrum so the Proton Streams couldn't grab on. The entity then fed on Mrs. Hardenbauer. Kylie fired on the entity but it pounced through the door. The team sidestepped it and gave chase. Back at the Firehouse, Slimer was chased down the stairs to the first floor by Egon and Janine. Janine exclaimed Slimer needed discipline and boundaries. Slimer gnawed on equipment in the garage bay. Egon demanded he stop. Slimer looked on innocently. Egon gave up and Janine wasn't too thrilled about it. Slimer ate a bunch of tools. Egon took readings of Slimer and picked up unusual spikes in the high end P.K.E. spectrum. Slimer interrupted and ate the P.K.E. Meter. Roland came up on the CB and reported the team's difficulties with capturing the entity but Slimer ate the radio equipment. The team saw the entity fly into the kitchen. Roland asked the staff inside if they saw a ghost. They all stared at Roland then resumed working. Roland ordered everyone to split up and be conservative with their shots since they were low on refills. Eduardo stopped one of the workers from testing some pudding. Kylie sighted the entity flying through trays of doughnuts. The Ghostbusters opened fire but Garrett ran out of Protons. The entity resisted the streams again. It smelled something and left the room. Kylie got to work destroying the tainted food. Garrett lamented the waste. The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse and noticed a lot of things were missing. They heard Slimer upstairs. Egon and Janine chased him around the lab. Egon informed the team Slimer was infected. Garrett confirmed they got handled by some tiger entity. Egon identified it as Ravana. He managed to get some research done before Slimer ate the modem. Slimer, meanwhile, ate a row of books. Egon grabbed one and looked up an illustration of Ravana but Slimer at that book, too. Egon looked at Kylie's Trap and believed there was only one way to stop Slimer. The others looked on with sadness. Eduardo happily handed over his Proton Pack. The others glared at him. Egon strapped on the pack and elected to take care of Slimer alone. Slimer drank chemicals from a beaker like a drink then ate the beaker. Egon fired and confined Slimer in a Proton Stream. He walked Slimer down to the alley and prepared to open the Trap. However, Ravana arrived and knocked Egon aside. Ravana chased Slimer into the Firehouse. The others opened fire and tried to stop Ravana from feeding on Slimer. Eduardo tackled Slimer and Egon trapped him. Ravana chomped on the Trap, threw it down in frustration, and left the Firehouse. Egon looked at the Trap and apologized to Slimer. Roland took a head count. There were only four Proton Cannisters left. Roland came up with an idea to adjust the Proton Packs to modulate in sync with Ravana's shifting P.K.E. frequency in order to trap him. All they had to do was find him again. Egon asked the team where the largest concentration of food in New York was. Kylie stated the Produce Distribution Center. Egon and the Ghostbusters entered the facility and opened fire on Ravana. The adjustment worked. Kylie threw out the Trap but Ravana resisted its pull. It kicked the Trap away and Kylie went flying. Egon decided to release Slimer. If Slimer ate enough, he could generate energy capable of overloading Ravana. As the Ghostbusters tried to distract Ravana, Eduardo and Roland were infected by tainted milk released when Kylie accidentally shot some vats. Ravana fed on Slimer. Egon realized Ravana was controlling his intake and tried to pull Slimer away. Garrett and Kylie shot Ravana's arms. Slimer came to and flew to Ravana. He force fed Ravana until he imploded. Slimer hugged Kylie and Egon. Garrett came to them with a weakened Ravana confined in a Proton Stream. Kylie trapped him. Eduardo, Roland, and all the victims were cured. Egon commended Slimer for his bravery but also admonished him for nearly getting everyone killed. Before Slimer could respond, he regurgitated all the things he ate in the Firehouse. Kylie suggested they ease off scolding Slimer. Eduardo wasn't so keen on it, they had to lug everything back. Trivia *There are two known draftsMelching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Glutton for Punishment" (Final Draft May 21, 1997) (Script Title Page). **First Draft: May 16, 1997 **Final Draft: May 21, 1997 *The Mass Makers were cut from the episode.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Glutton for Punishment" (Final Draft May 21, 1997) (Script p. 28). Line reads: "EDUARDO - crouches behind the open rear door to the Ecto-1, pulling on the Mass Maker Gloves (see "The Ghostmakers")."Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "Glutton for Punishment" (Final Draft May 21, 1997) (Script p. 28). Line reads: "WIDER- Egon grabs the Mass Maker Gloves from Eduardo and pulls them on." *In the scene proceeding the title sequence, Eduardo was playing a game on a Sony PlayStation console. Sony is the company that makes this series. *When disturbed from playing his video game, Eduardo references the Indy 500Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Glutton for Punishment (1997) (DVD ts. 02:19-02:21). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Hey! What is this, the Indy 500?!" or the Indianapolis 500 Mile Race and one of the world's three most significant motorsports events. *Egon procured some Uranium-237,Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Glutton for Punishment (1997) (DVD ts. 04:33-04:36). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I'm back! Uranium-237, anybody?" most likely for the Proton Cannisters. *Egon mentions Ravana is the king of Rakshasa.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Glutton for Punishment (1997) (DVD ts. 13:38-13:43). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "He's called Ravana, king of the Rakshasa, devourers of life." Rakshasa are Hindu/Buddhist evil spirits that are notorious for disturbing sacrifices, desecrating graves, harassing priests, possessing human beings, and so on. Their fingernails are venomous, and they feed on human flesh and spoiled food. *Kylie refers to Garrett as "Rambo," a fictional film character portrayed by Sylvester Stallone, after Slimer is trapped.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Glutton for Punishment (1997) (DVD ts. 16:04-16:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Easy, Rambo." *At the Produce Distribution Center, Garrett nicknames Ravana "Garfield,"Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Glutton for Punishment (1997) (DVD ts. 16:47-16:50). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Alright, Garfield, we're putting you on a crash diet!" after the fictional gluttonous cat originally from the comic strips. Coincidentally, Lorenzo Music, the voice of Garfield also provided Peter Venkman's voice for the first two seasons of Real Ghostbusters. *For one brief scene, Billy West voices Roland Jackson, delivering the line "Then let's keep Ravana busy so Slimer can chow down as much as possible." It is unknown if this is a scratch track they forgot to replace, if Billy West stood in for Alfonzo, or if Alfonzo was unavailable to record his remaining dialogue for whatever reason. External Link *Spook Central has a PDF file of the final draft of "Glutton for Punishment" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps GluttonForPunishment01.jpg GluttonForPunishment02.jpg GluttonForPunishment03.jpg GluttonForPunishment04.jpg GluttonForPunishment05.jpg GluttonForPunishment06.jpg GluttonForPunishment07.jpg GluttonForPunishment08.jpg GluttonForPunishment09.jpg GluttonForPunishment10.jpg GluttonForPunishment11.jpg GluttonForPunishment12.jpg GluttonForPunishment13.jpg GluttonForPunishment14.jpg GluttonForPunishment15.jpg GluttonForPunishment16.jpg GluttonForPunishment17.jpg GluttonForPunishment18.jpg GluttonForPunishment19.jpg GluttonForPunishment20.jpg Collages and Edits RavanainGluttonforPunishmentepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersinGluttonforPunishmentepisodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersinGluttonforPunishmentepisodeCollage2copy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode